Kotor changed
by Avatar 101
Summary: Luke and his students listen to Revan's story told by the Avatar of his Holocron. Rewrite due to new information.
1. Chapter 1

**Yavin IV – 11ABY**

Luke Skywalker stared at his pack of Students trying to levitate the various objects in front of them. The newer ones were struggling the most. Kam, Gantrois and Corran were ahead of them by a few steps but were having equal difficultly.

Luke smiled in amusement. To think he'd had difficultly at this stage not to long ago. Kam had a boulder floating a foot in the air. Gantrois had a chest full of rocks and Corran had an empty one. The others were levitating other objects from leaves to large rocks.

"Enough", Luke said. Each let go of the object and then winced as the boulder Kam had been levitating crashed to the ground. Kam flushed with embarrassment.

Luke chuckled. "Imagine how many times you're going to do that when you get to levitating starfighters Kam", he said with a smirk. Kam flushed even more as the other trainees laughed.

"Anyway", Luke continued, "Today I wanted to show you a gift from Leia". He pulled out a small cube. Everyone gasped as they recognized what it was. A Jedi Holocron!

They all ready had one here, but they could all see this was a different one. "This is the Shan Holocron", Luke said, "It was created by Jedi Master Revan nearly four millennia ago. It was believed lost, but research team recently found a ruin on Dantooine". Gantrois shifted at the mention of the world his people had been relocated to.

"The ruin", Luke continued, "was of Rakkata origin. The very same ruin that Revan found one of the keys to his ultimate redemption". They all sat in a circle with the Holocron in the middle. Luke sent a tendril of Force energy into the small cube. It shimmered in response and the form of a twenty-eight year old man appeared. He wore a heavy white robe with brown armour underneath.

"To whom do I speak", asked the hologram. The voice was kind and understanding, but had a leadership quality around it.

"I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker", said Luke, "These are my apprentices", he added, indicating the circle of trainees around him. Revan looked stern. "One Master, One Apprentice, this is the rule of our order", he said, "Why do you have multiple?"

Luke looked at the Holocron. "Our order was destroyed by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious thirty years ago", he said, "We're only just beginning to rebuild". Revan nodded.

"This is not the first time this has happened", said the Holocron's Avatar, "Lets hope it is the last", the Holocron looked around at each of the Trainees in turn. Its eyes lingered on Gantrois a bit longer than the rest.

"You've chosen your trainees well Master Skywalker", it finally said, "But all of them must remain ever vigilant of the Dark Side if they want to avoid making the mistakes I made in my own life". Luke could see the after-effects of the Avatars fall were still sightly evident on his face.

"Tell us of your redemption", said the excited silver haired woman. Luke grimaced. Sometimes Tooine's thirst for history was easily sparked again. Revan laughed, "I see this one is interested in the history of our Order. No doubt she'll make a great scholar one day. Very well I'll tell you my story. It all began on the warship called The _Endar Spire_…"

* * *

**Endar Spire – 3,956 BBY**

In the Republic _Hammerhead_-cruiser a man awoke as an explosion sent him tumbling off his cot. They were under attack! He stood quickly, and then another explosion sent me to the ground again. He blacked out…

…_he knelt at the feet of Master Vandar; his glowing green blade was just above my shoulder. The other eleven Jedi Masters stood in a circle around him, their colour blades making a rainbow of colours. "Revan, for years you have stridden to earn the title of Jedi Knight. Today you have passed your final test and are a padawan no more". With a slash his padawan braid left his head. "Rise Jedi Knight Revan, knight of the Jedi and the Republic". He rose proud and strong…_

…_The battle continued as the Mando's continued to give ground. He, Malak and the other Jedi looked around at the planet that had once been Cathar. Half the planet was burning. "We will avenge them!" He shouted to the world. The others roared in union. He picked up a Mandolorian mask of the ground. He placed the Mando mask on his face…_

…_Mandolor fell dead at his hands. "It is finally over", he said to Malak. He removed the mask from the man's face. Malak looked at him. "Just to make sure another Mandolor doesn't rise", he explained…_

…_He stood on Korriban's temple. "I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and this will be the birthplace of a new order", he said. Darth Malak stood beside him. His lower jaw was gone and the metal faceplate was shining just as imposing as death…_

…_He stood on the bridge of his cruiser. Bastila Shan was still coming forward. His ignited he lightsaber, the red blade just like blood. His last defender fell at her yellow saber. She was obviously a Jedi Sentinel. The girl was good he had to give her that. But worse was that her fellow Jedi had caught up, each equally as skilled as she was. The spy fell as he choked the life out of him._

"_You cannot win Revan", said Bastila. She was right. Four Jedi was to much even for him. Still he'd die in combat. He just wished that they knew the truth about him and most of his Sith. He quickly triggered the send message icon on his private console. He twirled his saber into the eighth forms on guard position. They advanced and then everything went black…_

…He started to wake again. "Hey buddy, you alright". A young man was kneeling beside me. He helped him sit up. His head was throbbing. "Nothing to worry about", he said back to him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Trask Ordo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. But we work opposite shifts so that's probably why you don't know me". He nodded and picked up his blaster and vibroblade.

"Sounds like this bucket of bolts is about to come apart, so let's get the hell out of here", he said. His head was still reeling from…

Then with a jolt everything clicked into place. When he'd regained consciousness on Coruscant in the Jedi medical bay, he'd been told that he'd lost his previous life memories. The things he'd seen in his brief blackout told him that they were from his lost memories.

He was Revan Erith, ex-Jedi, ex-Hero of the Mandolorian Wars and ex-Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan knew it was the truth. The Jedi council had obviously re-programmed his mind with a new identity in an effort to help him. Well that was alright.

He knew that he'd done the wrong thing by becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith. Now he'd make up for that by helping Bastila and the Endar Spire's crew. Revan followed Trask into the main corridor. "This is Carth Onasi", said a voice from his comlink, "The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. We can't last long against their firepower. All hands to the bridge". Trask looked at him, and then continued to lead the way. Out in the next corridor they saw a fight between a Republic soldier and two Sith soldiers. Revan drew his vibroblade and charged. The soldiers were caught off guard and fell as he sliced through their armour. "Follow us", he shouted to the lone trooper. The young soldier nodded and they all continued.

* * *

After several skirmishes we came into a large gun fight. Several soldiers from both sides were already down. Two swordsmen were duelling and others were firing across the corridor. One of the Sith soldiers threw a grenade. Revan reached out to touch the Force and it answered. The grenade went sailing back at the enemy and exploded.

They screamed as they fell. The Sith swordsman broke off to see what had happened and was decapitated. "What the hell happened?" asked one of the soldiers. "Who cares", said another, "let's just get out of here". There was no argument there. They all headed up to the next door.

It opened to reveal a Dark Jedi and Jedi Knight duelling. "It's a Dark Jedi", warned Trask, "This fight is too much for us. We'd better stay back". But Revan charged and cut the man's sword arm off. His scream was silenced by the Jedi. "Risky move", she commented. Revan shrugged.

"I've dealt with plenty of Dark Jedi in my time", he replied, "You know who I am?" The woman's eyes widened. "You know?" Revan nodded. Noticing the lightsaber on the ground he picked it up.

"I am Revan Erith, the ex-Dark Lord of the Sith. And now I return to the side of the Republic to undo what I created". The soldiers gasped with surprise. "You're Revan?" Trask asked faintly. Revan nodded. "Only just found out before you woke me", he said.

The Jedi said, "We should keep moving. The bridge is just ahead".

After clearing the bridge and saving several more crew members they moved to the Starboard section of the ship only to be cut off by another Dark Jedi. Revan realised who he was; Darth Bandon, Darth Malak's Sith Apprentice and an ex-Jedi Padawan from the end of the Mandolorian Wars. Bandon ignited his twin-bladed lightsaber.

Revan however had picked up a few tricks since his Jedi days. He ignited the lightsaber he'd scavenged and charged the Sith Apprentice. Bandon had probably been expecting him to use a form of lightsaber combat, but instead Revan dropped to the floor, rolled and open fired with his blaster pistol into his chest. Bandon's eyes widen with shock and then the lightsaber blade cut him in half. He collapsed.

"Nice move", commented the Jedi. The other nodded in agreement. I dipped my head. "Mandolorian style of dirty combat", he said. They moved through the door and the comlink beeped. "This is Carth Onasi", said the voice of the ships captain, "I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's Life Support Systems. Bastila's escape pod is away. You're the last surviving crew members on the Endar Spire. But we can't wait much longer". Revan replied, "Copy. Small squad plus one Jedi heading your way".

They rounded the corner to find a single Sith soldier standing there. His back was so Revan snuck up of him and pointed the blaster to his head. The man froze. "If you know what is good for you drop the weapon and run", he growled at the man. The soldier nodded and dropped his rifle. Revan lowered the pistol and the man ran. "At least that one less life shed this day", he said the others as the caught up.

The two soldiers in the next room were ransacking the footlockers. Revan thrust out his hands and blue Force Lightning fried the soldiers in their armour. "After the next room should be the escape pods", said Trask. As we moved to the door Revan could sense many enemies on the other side. "Ambush in the next room", he said quietly. Two soldiers went and activated the assault droid.

As the droid entered, the soldiers turned around and the droid open fired. Each soldier fell with a shot to the head or chest. As the blaster fire ended they moved into the room. The soldiers were all dead and the droid was patrolling the room. As they moved past them Revan saw a vibroblade on one of the corpses. It was a new prototype. He picked it up and placed it on his belt. The door opened and a man in his thirties was standing at the computer console.

"Just in time", he said and Revan knew he had to be Carth Onasi, "There are only two escape pods left". Most of the soldiers moved to the far escape pod. Revan, Trask, the Jedi, Carth and the two remaining soldiers entered the escape pod in the second shoot. The inner hatch closed and the outer one opened. The other escape pod was already shooting towards the surface.

They burst out of the ship just before the ship exploded and went speeding towards the surface. As they entered the atmosphere the pod bucked and it felt like the pod was going to rip apart.

There was a bang and for the second time everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone**

**Here's the first part of Taris.**

* * *

**Taris Part I**

Revan woke in a cot in a room he didn't know. The room was pretty well done up. There was a work bench and footlocker at one end of the room, a table and some chairs in the middle and several other cots spread across the room.

His vibroblade, blaster and captured lightsaber were on the workbench. He got up and went over to them. Well at least it was something. Revan took the lightsaber and disassembled it. He took the parts and some extra ones from inside the benches draws and started to build a new saber. He figured one of his companions would come eventually. The saber just seemed to fly together until all that was left was to install the power crystals. He opened my belts pocket compartment, were he kept his treasures from his wandering days. Revan fished out the gold Sun Gem.

Sun Gems were rare. Once there had been a large planet with a large core of diamond and the sun of that system had exploded causing the diamond to inherit the power of the stars solar energy. The planet had been shattered and the gems had broken into a large asteroid field near the Tython System in the Deep Core. The ancient Jedi had mined them and sold them to fund their Temples, Enclaves and Academies across the galaxy. Revan knew it was genuine, compliments of meeting a young Jedi Padawan in the Cellist System half a year prior to this mission. He placed it in the compartment and sealed it inside.

Revan ignited the lightsaber. Its blade was a pure gold. As he swung it around the instinct of years of practicing the third, fourth and eighth forms came back to him. He switched it off and returned it to his belt.

The door opened and his companions from his escape pod walked into the room. They looked surprised to see him up. Some were holding sacks with a bulky content and the others were holding supplies.

"Good to see you up", said Trask with a smile. The young Jedi woman came forward. "I think it is time for introductions", she said, "I'm Jedi Padawan Annabel Tandara". Revan nodded in greeting.

He already knew Trask and Carth. The Republic soldiers introduced them selves as Keith and Rolland. The other soldiers, Markus, Simon, Peter, Nat and Kyle who'd been in the other pod were missing. Trask said that they'd most likely gone crashing into the under city like the other pods. Six of the Endar Spire's three hundred crew members were present. Not a good sign. "What's in the sacks?" he asked.

"Spare parts and weapons", Keith replied. Revan stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and said, "Some of you already know this, but for those that don't, I am Revan Erith, ex-Dark Lord of the Sith". Carth brought his blaster to aim at Revan and squeezed the trigger in less than a second. Revan reacted faster, shooting up into the air and landing on the other side of the room. With a gesture the blaster in Carth's hand and the one in his second holster wrenched themselves from his grip and flew into Revan's hand.

"Now before you going blasting me Commander, at least listen to what I have to say", Revan said. Carth looked at him with pure loathing and hate, but at least he knew he couldn't do anything without his weapons. Revan sat on the cot he'd gotten out of earlier. He looked at the rest of the rooms occupants were either impassive or acting just like Carth. At least they weren't raising their weapons against him.

"I'm not the same person you use to know as your enemy", Revan continued, "However I know that you most likely won't believe me and I don't even have all the details myself, so I'll let Annabel explain". The young Padawan came forward. "I was part of the strike team that boarded Revan's ship like Bastila. Our objective was to capture Revan and bring him to the Jedi Council. Malak however changed our plans when he open fired on Revan's ship, The _Onslaught_. Revan was badly injured and his mind was shattered".

Carth raised a hand in question. "How did that happen?" he asked. Annabel could only shrug. "That remains one of the greatest mysteries to this day, but we have our suspicions. We think it could be that the turbo-laser blast could have affected the time-space continuum that helps maintain the brain capacity to maintain a beings life memories and experiences. Such things have been known to happen many times in history resulting in amnesia".

Carth looked doubtful. "I thought amnesia resulted when one suffered a major concussion", he said. Annabel smiled. "You're partly correct", she replied, "but the ultimate cause is as I explained before. Anyway the Jedi could allow Revan to remember who he was for we feared the Dark Lord would return, but we also could allow the opportunity to discover the reason as to how Revan had assembled the Sith Fleet so quickly slip from our grasp. The Senate agreed. It was too important. So they decided to allow Revan to live. We programmed him with a new identity. But something happened we hadn't anticipated". She turned to Revan. "When your ship was hit you were near death. Bastila was the only one who was conscious. She used the Force to preserve the flicker of life that remained in your body. As a result a powerful Force-bond was created between you two, intertwining your destinies. The Jedi Council decided to have you placed under her command so she could keep an eye on you and help heal your mind slowly".

Keith now raised his hand, "If Bastila could heal his mind slowly, why didn't the Council do it together quickly?" Annabel turned. "Because Revan was to dangerous to be restored right away, but if done slowly we could help him onto the road to redemption. A risk I'll admit, but the Senate said if it was done this way they would drop all charges against him. The Council agreed this these terms".

Revan finally understood now. Annabel however wasn't finished. "There's also one other fact that still needs to be addressed. The primary reason they Senate agreed to the conditions that were laid down was Revan's teacher". Revan stared at her. "His teacher has a bad reputation for having students fall to the Dark Side. The reason for that is because, as we found out after Revan's fall, she herself is a Sith". Revan's jaw dropped. "Who was my teacher?" he asked.

Annabel looked a little uneasy. "To the Jedi she was known as Jedi Master Kreia, but to Malak and his Sith she is known as Darth Traya. This leaves us in a complicated situation. She is after a particular being; a Jedi Exile".

Annabel looked over at Revan. "Strange thing is like the Exile she has been striped of the Force, so there was no need to worry about her", she answered. Revan sat thinking about all of this. There was one question that kept bugging him. Why the Exile deaf to the Force? Was it because she was the only one with the power to defeat them? Or was there another reason?

* * *

**Interlude**

"Master Revan", asked Tooine, "Did you ever find out that reason?" Luke looked at his student. "Not now Tooine, you could reveal information that sets the story out of place", he hissed. Tooine looked embarrassed.

Revan looked at Luke. "There is no need to worry about that Master Skywalker", he said, and then turned to looked at the silver haired woman, "As per your question Padawan, the answer is quite simple. She was my opposite. When Kreia looked on me she saw the pure radiance of the Force in life. But the Exile, whose name was Riana Pabell, she saw a wound in the Force. In her she saw the end of the Force and the destruction of all life".

Everyone gasped. "Without the Force", Revan continued, "There is no life energy. This wound was not of Riana's making. In fact it was my own fault".

"How so Master?" asked Kam. Revan looked at him. "That is a very good question. To answer it, it is because I destroyed all life on Malachor V. Before the battle of Malachor V we installed a powerful generator into the planets hollow interior called the Mass Shadow Generator, just below the Trayus Core in the centre of the Sith Temple there, simply called the Trayus Academy. The Exile however had an uncanny ability to form Force bonds, like the ones between Master and Apprentice, very easily. With all the bonds she'd formed with the soldiers and locals it allowed her to feel everything they felt. It was stronger with those who were Force-sensitive. With the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator the planet was ripped apart. Only three moon size asteroids were left and all of the planets people were killed along with all the Republic soldiers, Mandolorians and Jedi on the surface and a major amount of the Mandolorian Fleet. With the deaths of so many beings in an instant it created a nexus of Dark Side energy commonly known as the Death Nexus. It was felt by every Jedi but it was worse for the Exile. It nearly tore her soul from her body. Her only option was to cut herself off from the Force but even so the damage had already been done and that left a gapping wound in her soul. The Council saw it as a threat and were forced to exile her when she returned".

"Now then continuing on…"

* * *

**Taris**

Revan left his contemplating and looked at his companions. "Well now you know my story", he said, "I have caused a lot of pain since my return from the Unknown Regions. Now I'm going to put an end to it the best way possible I can, even if it means my death. But I know that you, Carth, would prefer me dead. So I'll make you a deal. If it seems as though I'm going to fall to the Dark Side again I'll gladly let you pull the trigger". Carth stared at him.

Revan was giving him permission to kill him if he seemed to be a threat to the Republic. Revan returned the blasters to him and stood up. "That being said we need to hurry if we want to get off Taris alive", he said, "If I know Malak, and incidentally I know him very well, he'll glass the planet soon if he can't find Bastila". Carth swore. Revan was right. Malak had a reputation for glassing planets with his prey on it. Telos, his home, was the first to have felt that devastation. He didn't want Taris to end up the same.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. Revan smiled. "Already have one", he said, "I think a pair of us should head into the Under City and try and find Bastila. Meanwhile the rest of us should try and find the best way off-planet".

Carth put up his hand. "It'd probably be best if it was you and me", he said, "I've seen more action than anyone else here, no offence meant, and you have that bond thing with Bastila. We could use it like a homing beacon and get her back up here. All we need to do is find a way to fool the guard at the elevator heading into the Lower City". Revan nodded.

"Alright it's settled", he said, "Let's get to work". Everyone exited the apartment. Outside a Sith Soldier and two War Droids were threatening the other occupants of the building. "All right you alien scum", shouted the Soldier, "Everyone get up against the wall this is a raid". Revan knew instantly what was going to happen, even before it did. He drew his vibroblade and Force Hurled it across the room. It hit the Sith Soldier in the back, impaling him. Carth, Trask, Keith and Rolland fire well aimed sniper shots at the War Droids before they could turn around.

The two Duros who'd been in front of the raiding party looked pleased. ["Thankyou humans"], said the Duros in blue, ["Hopefully the Sith won't come down this way again. Don't worry about the bodies. We'll move them to a different location. Many thanks again"]. Revan pulled his blade out of the soldier's body and nodded in thanks. They moved down the corridor and Revan stopped.

"I sense someone in here who is…" Revan paused for a moment they confirmed it, "…Yeah, their in trouble for the wrong reasons". The door was security locked but Revan put his hand against the lock and sent a small Force Shock into it, disabling the device. The door slid open revealing a woman. She was in her late twenties and had a vibroblade and blaster on her belt. Revan entered the room.

"Who are you barging into someone else's apartment?" she said in a demanding tone. Revan however could sense she was terrified. "I'm a Soldier with the Republic and I'm here to help", he said, his arms open in a peace gesture. The woman seemed to do a double-take.

"Yo…You're a Republic Soldier", she stammered. Revan nodded. It was a half-truth but to protect his identity he'd need to use a cover story. "Yes and from the way you've got this apartment set up I can tell you on the run from someone", he said in a modest tone, "Maybe I can help you out".

"My name is Dia", she said, "I'm hiding from bounty hunters that are after me. Holden, one of Davik's me put a bounty on my head because he got drunk and took things a few steps to far with me. I cut him and next thing I know there's half a dozen bounty hunters after me". Revan nodded in understanding.

Davik had been the only exchange boss he couldn't get rid of the last time he'd been on Taris. "I'll deal with Holden if you can tell me where he is", he said. Dia considered for a moment. "He usually hangs around in Javyarr's Cantina in the Lower City", she finally said.

Revan nodded and left. Carth was waiting outside the apartment complex and the others were nowhere to be seen. "Lets hit the Cantina first", Revan said, "If there good information anywhere it'll be there". Carth nodded.

Once there, Revan bought himself a pazzak deck and won a few round to get them some extra cash. Carth spoke to some of the patrons trying to find out any information he could. "Nice going on the game", said Carth, "I didn't find anything out but apparently the best people to go to for information on the Lower and Under Cities would either be the Black Vulkar's or the Hidden Bek's. I'd go the Bek's any day, from what I know of the Vulkar's reputation they're just a bunch of thugs and butchers". Revan nodded in agreement.

"First things first though", he said, "If you want to talk to a gang leader it is probably better to have a reputation to live on. The quickest and most efficient way to do that would be to check out the duel arena".

With that Revan signed up under the alias of 'The Mysterious Stranger' and in a few hours, won all the way through to the point where he was the champion. Of course he kept usage of the Force to zero, just to be fair. Then came the point where he was challenged by Bendak Starkiller, the ultimate champion of the ring. He only would fight in a death match. Revan accepted the challenge.

As the match began the commentator began speaking.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, come with me now on a journey to the savage days of years gone by... to a time when two combatants entered the arena and only one came out alive. They're illegal, they're banned, they've been outlawed for nearly ten years - but we've got one for you tonight! A good, old fashion death match!"**

The camera zoomed in on Bendak Starkiller. **"In this corner, a living legend. A man who's very name would make his opponents shake in their boots... if any of them were still alive," **The announcer chuckled at his words,** "Out of retirement for one last battle: Bendak Starkiller!"**

The camera zoomed out, showing the entire arena. **"And who would be crazy enough to step into the ring with such a lethal legend? Who would be mad enough to face almost certain death merely for your enjoyment?" **The camera zoomed in on Revan, **"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your wondering eyes on... the Mysterious Stranger! And now, the moment we've all been waiting for... LET THE DEATH MATCH BEGIN!"**

Revan moved fast. He knew Starkiller had a brilliant reputation with ranged weapons and grenades. Starkiller had thrown a handful of plasma grenades into the air. Revan unsheathed his vibroblade and charged. Starkiller tried to bring his weapons to bare but Revan swung his free hand and knocked the blasters aside. Starkiller spun away and drew a heavy vibrosword. Revan launched into his dance of the fourth form, Ataru. Starkiller defended well but not well enough to avoid a hit here and there.

Revan performed a twisting ∞ and knocked Starkiller's blade aside. Revan did a 360 spin and raised his sword for the finishing blow. Starkiller's face was unable to be seen but Revan could feel fear rolling off him. Fear of death.

Slowly Revan lowered the sword. "You're finished", he said and walked away. With a yell Bendak grabbed his blade and charged. Revan stepped back and sliced as Starkiller pasted him. He stood ridged for a moment, and then the Mando's head dropped in one direction and his body in the other.

**"Bendak is down! ****It's over! The fight is over! Bendak Starkiller is down! Bendak Starkiller is dead!" **The announcer said, **"All hail the Mysterious Stranger, the greatest duellist to ever grace the rings of Taris!"**

Revan walked over to where Bendak's blasters were, scooped them up and holstered them. He proceeded out of the arena and back to the cantina. Ajuur the Hutt congratulated him and gave him the winnings. Carth stood at the exit to the room.

"Nice match", he commented. Revan nodded. "He needed to be brought to justice and this was the perfect way to do it without ending up in court. I just wish he had taken the way of life instead of death". Carth nodded in understanding. Then he noticed the blasters. "Customised T-6 repeater blasters", he said, "With a sniper scope and laser pointer. Nice".

"It's a tool, nothing else", Revan said neutrally. He knew that many souls had been destroyed by those blasters. Still in his hands they'd be used for the right reasons. "Well at least they're not be used by the wrong hands", he said aloud. Carth nodded in agreement.

They stopped at the Kebla Yert's Equipment Emporium to by some grenades and blaster packs. Revan even grabbed a permecrete detonator for some reason and then they went to Zelka Forn's Medical Clinic. While Carth brought their goods, Revan sensed something coming from the next room. He quickly sent a Force Shock into the lock and the door slid open. He was greeted by the sound of an igniting lightsaber. He dodged the blow and kicked the person back into the room before igniting his own blade and bringing it to on guard position.

Then he saw his attacker and turned off the golden blade. The young Bothan Jedi turned off his saber as well. "Hello Junic Scalar", he said. In spite of not knowing the young Jedi personally, Revan at least knew his face. Junic was a Jedi Guardian who'd been part of Bastila's team before the attack on the Endar Spire. His expertise with the lightsaber was said to rival that of Jedi Master Kavar's. Behind him floating in Kolto Tanks were five Republic Soldiers. Revan instantly knew who they were. Markus, Simon, Peter, Nat and Kyle, the five soldiers that he'd helped get off the Endar Spire.

From what he sensed in the Force, Markus, Kyle and Nat were almost dead and Peter and Simon were slowly but surely going as well. Revan shook his head in sorrow. Zelka appeared to have recovered from his shock. "I take it you two are with the Republic", he said.

Revan turned and nodded. "Yeah, and we aren't the only ones", he said, "There are four others working here in the upper city, including another Jedi", he turned to Junic, "We could certainly use the help if you're willing".

The young Bothan looked at the soldiers then back to Revan. "Probably the best idea", he said, "I just wish these five could come as well", he added with a note of sorrow in his voice and Force aura. Revan understood. Bothan's felt death in a more emotional way than humans did.

"Well there's nothing that can be done", Revan said. He sensed the Bothan's aura and could sense that the Bothan hadn't been found or affected by the Sith or the Dark Side. "I'll give you the location and passcodes into the base we set up" he said and handed the datachip to the Bothan, "and tell the others when they return that we'll be in the Lower and Under Cities for the next few days", he added. The Bothan nodded and departed.

Revan and Carth left as well. "What did you find out?" asked Revan. Carth looked at him. "Zelka told me about the dangers of the Under City", he said, "We need to look out for creatures called Rakgouls. They are disease-ridden on their teeth and their claws are filled with poison. The poison is treatable with standard antidote packs but the disease is incurable", he hesitated for a moment, then added, "the Republic had been developing a cure before the invasion but if that is so the Sith are keeping it for themselves".

"That definitely sound like the Sith alright", Revan commented. They moved towards the eastern part of the city but there was trouble. An old man was being harassed by two bounty hunters, a Human and an Aqualish.

"Davik says you missed your last payment", said the Human bounty hunter. ["Davik doesn't like you missing your payments"], added the Aqualish. The old man looked flustered.

Revan slipped out of focus and his vision turned cloudy. He saw the old man in front of a mid-aged human in purple armour. He was pleading for his life and the second man shot him in the head.

Revan came to a second later. He could guess what he'd seen. From what little of his returning his memories he'd received, he knew that he'd had a natural ability to see into the future. This had allowed him to anticipate and win many battles in the Mandolorian and Jedi Civil Wars. In many ways it was like the Aing-Tii Flow-walking power and Battle Meditation. He knew if he didn't act now the old man was as good as dead.

He drew Bendak's blasters and walked forward. "You two might want to back off", he said. The two hunters turned around and looked at him. When they saw the blasters, looks of horror spread across their faces. They fired straight away but Revan dodged the bolts and fired one bolt from each pistol. The bounty hunters fell.

The old man walked over. "Thankyou, you just saved my life", he said, "But now I can't pay off Davik. It's not nice to owe a crime lord money". Revan searched the corpses and found a hundred credits. He tossed it to the old man. "I hope that solves your problem", he said kindly. The old man nodded and smiled. "With this I can now pay off Davik. Thankyou again". With that he ran off.

* * *

**Interlude**

"Is the power of Force Visions a common gift?" asked Corran. Revan's Avatar turned. "Like Shatterpoint it can only be learned by a select few", he answered, "There are seven Force powers that can rarely be taught and properly used. Only those with extremely high Force Sensitivity can possibly learn them through hard work. There are those however who had natural talent with them and can easily and safely use them. Shatterpoint, Visions, Battle Meditation, Crush, Enlightenment, Concealment and Dopplegänger".

"Now my particular power allowed me to be able to see certain events that could either be from the future or the past. This sometime proved to be an advantage in certain situations. Anyway continuing on…"

* * *

**Taris**

"Say Revan, you wouldn't happen to know Bastila well would you?" asked Carth. Revan thought for a moment, trying to recall more of his time a Jedi Padawan. "I remember meeting Bastila when she was first brought to the Dantooine Enclave", he answered. That was one memory that he'd always been fond of.

"I'll tell you if you'd like", he said. Carth nodded with eagerly. "Well it started like this…"

* * *

**Dantooine – 10 years prior to the Mandolorian War**

Eight year old Revan stood by his Master Kreia in the archive section of the Enclave. "Revan you have this time to explore or study while I work", she said. Revan eyes gleamed. He'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. He bowed to her and left.

Once outside he started to run for the plains, until someone called his name. It was, to his surprise, Master Vima Sunrider. He bowed to her. "Yes Master Sunrider", he said. Vima looked at him. She was twenty years older than he was. She was of average height and build for human females with long red hair that went down to her shoulders and sparkling green eyes. Revan knew she'd been taught first by Ulic Qel-Dorma before his death and then her mother, Grand Master Nomi Sunrider.

"Where are you going?" she asked. A valid question, Revan had to admit. "My Master is busy in the archives", he answered, "She said I could go exploring". Vima chuckled. "I should have figured", she said, "She always curious even when she was a girl". Vima shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, if you're going out there be careful of the Kath Hounds", she said. Revan nodded and ran off into the plains. He ran for hours then stopped at the Grove to meditate. During his meditation a ship passed over head.

He was about halfway back to the Enclave when he heard something. At first he thought it was a Kath Hound, and then he listened more carefully and noticed it was a combination of panting and crying. He slowly moved towards it. Under a tree was a four year old girl. Her black hair was done up in multiple donuts and three strands went down each side of her face, hooking back behind her ears. She wore Talravian style clothing, which was unusual for someone on Dantooine.

He walked over silently and jumped into the tree above her. She eventually caught her breath and started to run again, still crying. Revan's heart ached seeing the girl in such a state. He followed on the higher ground. The Force leant him strength and speed allowing him to keep up with her. She was fast, he had to give her that but she didn't have his stamina and endurance. Eventually she stopped again.

Revan leapt down right in front of her. She didn't even yelp in surprise. She had guts. He guessed she'd come on the ship that had passed over earlier. She was upset and scarred. Revan walked over and sat beside her, sending out calm towards her in the Force.

"What's your name?" he asked her in a friendly voice. Her voice was a little caught but her words were clear, "I…I'm Bastila Shan". Her eyes were a silvery grey and Revan had to admit she was pretty cute. He shook off those thoughts.

"Bastila, my name is Revan Erith", he said, "Might I ask what you are doing out here?" her eyes swelled up with tears. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME", she screamed. She through herself in his chest, crying. He was stunned at first, and then he put his arms around her and hugged her. She cried for a long while. Revan sat there consoling her. He took precautions such as putting up an invisible barrier that would keep the animals away.

Finally Bastila calmed down. "The Je…Jedi took me away from my mummy and d…d…daddy", she croaked. Revan quickly understood. Jedi separated the young from their parents at an early age of around about two at the maximum, to prevent this from happening. Obliviously they'd made exception in this case, most likely because they saw a great future in her. "They said", she continued, "That I'd never be able to see them again".

"Who told you that?" Revan asked. Bastila looked. "That big meanie Vrook", she answered. Revan sighed. Vrook did seem to have a reputation for being to strict on the newbie's. "Well I know that it is hard to accept right now, but your really being very brave by being here", he said to her. He stroked her hair softly. "I admit Vrook isn't the kindest Master you'll ever meet but he does care deep down". Bastila looked up at him, doubt in her eyes. "Are you a Jedi?" she asked. Revan laughed.

"No, I'm a Padawan Learner, one rank below a Jedi Knight", he said, "I've got years of training ahead of me before I'm ready to assume that role". He looked down at her and smiled kindly and patted her on the shoulder. BANG! He was flung into the future again.

He saw the young girl all grown up. She had a lightsaber ignited and was standing between three Jedi. She was facing a figure in black with deadly looking mask over its face. Her adversary had lightsaber also. She said something that Revan couldn't hear and the figure, a human male Revan realised, twirled his saber into attack position.

He returned just as quickly to the present. He stood. "If you want to be someone who can protect people like your mummy and daddy", he said, "Then come with me back to the Enclave". He extended his arm. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked. "Why would I lie?" he said back. She took his hand and he hauled her to her feet. "Thankyou", she said, "Will you be my friend?"

Revan smiled and nodded. "If you ever need help you can always call on me", he said. He then reached down and removed his special built lightsaber from his belt. He placed it in Bastila's hands. "I built this myself", he said, "I want you to have it as a sign of our friendship".

Bastila took the weapon with a look of honour on her face.

* * *

**Taris**

"…After that I escorted her back to the Enclave and she began training with Master Vima", Revan concluded, "I only saw her a few days every year after that, since my Master and I were based on Coruscant. The only time we went off-world, other than the few mission we got, was to update the archives at the Enclaves".

"Sound like your Master loved studying", Carth commented. Revan laughed. "That she did", he agreed, still chuckling. They walked to the entrance of the eastern city apartments. There was and Ithorian being beaten up by a human boy and girl right outside the entrance. "What's going on here", he said loudly.

The boy and girl looked up and stopped throwing punches. "This freak of nature is somewhere he's not meant to be", said the boy in a disgusted voice. The girl nodded. "Yeah, all aliens are supposed to stay in the Lower City with the rest of their scum and vermin", she said.

Revan's eyes flashed with anger. "You listen well", he said in an even voice, "All beings are equals. Whatever you've been taught or heard from others is 100% wrong. Now get out of here before I have to drag you away". The two exchanged glances then went to continue to beat up the poor alien. Revan moved forward, grabbed them by the scruffs of their shirts and threw them off to the side, putting a little Force energy behind it to send them flying that bit further. The both scrambled to their feet and ran off.

Revan turned back to Carth and the Ithorian. Revan quickly noticed that Carth's hands had been close to his blasters, but he lowered them quickly. They helped the Ithorian to his feet. ["Thankyou human"], he said, ["Hopefully they will learn from their mistakes"]. He grimaced slightly and Revan noticed that there was a large slice on the alien's side.

"You're injured", he exclaimed, "Here I've got a medpack". He quickly put a painkiller into the alien and a drug to stop the bleeding. He proceeded and stitched him, putting a small amount of Force Healing into the effort to accelerate the healing process. ["Thankyou again human"], the Ithorian said and walked off to towards the western part of the city.

They proceeded into the apartment complex and Revan again had the sensation of someone into trouble for the wrong reasons. He went to the door right of the entrance and Force Shocked the lock. The door slid open and a man who was inside went from a fluttering fear into a full blown terror.

"Please I'll do anything", he pleaded. Revan put up his hands in a peace gesture. "Relax I'm not here to harm you", he said. Revan could sense the man's need even before he said it. He pulled out a two hundred cedit chip and tossed it to him. "A present from a mutual friend", he said kindly. The man was speechless.

Revan left and rejoined Carth. The walked further down the hallways and eventually came across a Sith guard in front of a apartment entrance. "Back off civilian", said the guard, "This Sith business, just move along". Inside the commander was integrating an Aqualish. "Where did you hide those uniforms you stole", he shouted at the alien. The alien was stuttering. Revan reacted instantly. He drew his vibroblade and cut down the Sith trooper in less than a second. Carth drew his blasters and, with two well placed bolts took down the trooper next to the commander. Revan then threw his blade into the commander and the man, or rather the monster that looked like a man, fell with a flump to the ground.

The Aqualish, who Revan could now see was a Hidden Bek, judging by the ignasia on his uniform, said, ["Thankyou human. I'd be dead now if you hadn't shown"]. Revan smiled kindly. "Helping people in need is what I do", he replied. The alien nodded, bowed and walked out of the room. Carth had secured two Sith uniforms from the corpses. The both of them, with some distaste, suited up and walked out into the street, towards the elevator that led to the Lower City.

The man on guard was in the same type of uniform. "Another patrol heading into the Lower City, huh?" he commented, "Watch yourselves down there. There a bloody gang war going on and they'll shoot anything that goes down there, even us". Revan nodded and they entered the elevator.

They'd entered hostile territory.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I already have the next part in progress.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone**

**Sorry for taking so long but I've been extremely busy.**

**Anyway, as the title suggests this form of Kotor is going to be different. Well it is partly based off the Kotor Restoration Mod.**

**It'll include the sixth star map planet that wasn't included in the original. S leheyron, the final of the death seed planets (the volcanic one).**

**Also the Jedi Knight trial on Yavin IV.**

**There's also the temple beneth the Krayt Dragon cave.**

**In my own content will include a scene on Deralia, Revan's homeworld, additional crew and Jedi, including one of the original characters, and a part in the battle of Lehon.**

**The content will be different for the squeal as well, but we will go to that when the time comes.**

**

* * *

**

**Taris Part II**

Revan and Carth stepped out of the elevator into a street intersection. Carth checked around, but Revan reach out with his mind through the Force, searching for the young Jedi Padawan. He found her after a few seconds and sensed, to his surprise, she was nearby. He probed and instantly entered her mind, and suddenly he was flooded with memories. Most of them seemed to be of a young boy learning from an elderly woman. But there were several that stuck out.

* * *

**One year prior to the Mandolorian Wars**

Seventeen year old Revan left the Enclave and headed for the plains. He'd arrived on Dantooine the previous day with Alek. He'd come for a relax after his years of hard training as a Padawan had finally come to an end. He and Alek would need it for the years work as Knights ahead of them. Not that he cared at the moment; he needed to get away from everything. He ran, his Burst of Speed Force power allowing him to move ten times faster than a regular human. He moved towards the Crystal Cave to the south at a nearly one hundred KPH. It was the place he liked the most other than the Jedi Grove. However today he wanted to be alone.

As he arrived he heard faint screams coming from inside. He took his lightsaber and raced in. Several groups of Kinrath stood in his way but he simply sliced them into pieces. He made it to the crystal section and saw a young girl on the ground defending herself from a huge amount of Kinrath of all sorts, Hives, Alpha, Hatchling and Regular. The girl was using a single bladed yellow lightsaber. She had several cut and wounds on her legs and arms, but the most concerning was a slash across her torso.

Revan went airborne and his own yellow lightsaber and began attacking the Kinrath while defending the young girl from further harm. Slash. Parry. Stab. Twist. Upper Cut. Revan had half the Kinrath down before he began to tire. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He raised his hand into the air a sent out a Force Storm. The lightning bolts fried the beast within a dozen meters, which was pretty much most of them. The remaining ones fled.

Revan knelt next to the unconscious girl on the ground and noticed that her brown hair was done in multiple donuts. Revan was shocked to realise it was young Bastila Shan. He scooped her up and ran for the cave exit. Once out he drew up a mound of earth with a Force pull to keep them hidden from the eyes of the beasts. He finally set her down and assessed her condition. The wounds on her legs and arms weren't to serious the slash across her chest was serious. He undid her shirt and slipped it off her and pressed his hands to her chest, closing his eyes. His hand began to glow as the healing effects of the Light Side began to heal her. He didn't know how long it took but by the time the wound was sealed night had fallen. He made short work of the wound on her legs and arms then laid a blanket from his pack over her. He formed a fire with some wood from a nearby tree and a little Force lightning. Then he made a stew with the food from his pack.

Bastila groaned and sat up. The blanket rolled off her bare chest and she quickly drew it up, slightly embarrassed. Revan looked up and saw her. He smiled kindly then tossed her a shirt. She flushed even more, her ears and cheeks turning bright red. She quickly slipped it on and tossed the blanket aside, then joined him at the fires edge.

"Thank you for getting me out of there", she said. Revan smiled. "It was my pleasure my old friend", he replied. At first she looked confused at the remark and then noticed the lightsaber at his belt was identical to hers. Her eyes widened. "Revan?" she asked. He nodded and handed her a bowl of stew.

She took it and quickly ate. Revan smirked. Judging by how long his Force Healing had taken, she'd obviously not eaten for some time and it had interrupted with the body's natural healing process. "Thank you", she said as she set the bowl aside. He nodded and pulled another log forward. The fire suddenly went out as a gust of wind blew from behind. Revan Force pulled another three pieces of earth up to keep the wind out. He set the log on top of the cinders and launched a volley of Force Lightning at it, igniting the wood.

Bastila watched in awe at Revan's advanced Force abilities. "You'll have to teach me that some time", she said. Revan smiled and stood. "I can teach you now if you want", he said. Bastila looked up at him wide eyed and stood herself. Revan launched into the lesson and Bastila quickly picked up on the technique. Within a couple of hours she was able to use Force Storms at a very high level and by dawn he taught her the basics of how to Force Heal wounds.

Revan was impressed beyond belief. It hadn't been so long since he'd learned those techniques and it hand taken him months to perfect them. "You're a great teacher Revan", said the young woman. He smiled at the compliment. "Just remember one thing", he said, "Only use those powers when necessary, otherwise they can have serious consequences". Bastila nodded in understanding. They both sat down.

"I've noticed something about your Force powers", she said, "They seem to radiate of both light and dark energy, yet your aura is that of the light. Why is that?" Revan smiled at how clever she was. "Well that's one thing you're not ready to understand yet", he replied, "And don't try doing it either or you could end up on the wrong path", he added.

Bastila then did something he didn't expect. She leant her head against his chest. He looked down into her grey eyes and realised they were looking up into his blue ones. She slowly fell asleep in his arms and he slipped into a mediative state. When dawn came Revan heard distant shouting and calls.

The voices of Masters Vrook, Vandar and Zhar were calling Bastila's name again and again. Obviously the Masters were worried about the young Padawan. Revan looked down at the young woman and, with some resentment, woke her up. The two youths stood up and leaped out of their little camp site and landed outside. The three Masters saw them and ran to them…

* * *

**First year of the Mandolorian Wars**

…Revan looked around the corner of the door and proceeded towards the next block in the Lower City of Taris. Alek and Sarina were right behind him. They walked into a 'market'. There were slaves from all species, rare items of immense value and deadly weapons of different and mostly illegal variety.

A young Cathar was on the auction block in chains. Revan, Alek and Sarina all roared in anger and disgust at the auctioneer. "You're all under arrest in the name of the Republic", shouted Alek. The guards, or rather the mercenaries that acted as guards, for this illegal market swung their weapons on the three Jedi Knights. They were already moving, lightsabers activated. Alek ran along the wall batting back blaster bolts and blocking sword strikes as he went. Revan leaped and landed in front of the young female Cathar. He looped an arm around her and said, "Hold on". The young female Cathar grasped Revan's arm and he leaped to where Alek and Sarina were now standing back to back. He landed behind them, releasing the young Cathar.

Alek's form three defences where batting back the blaster fire while Sarina shot volts of lightning over his shoulders. The merc's had now formed a line of defence as merchants tried to flee. Revan shot Force Plasma at the merc's and they cried out as they melted under the intense heat.

In moments it was done. The young Cathar whimpered and Revan turned to face her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Juhani", she replied. He instantly felt the Force was strong in her. He signalled Sarina. "Contact the fleet and have a transport arranged to take this one to the Dantooine Enclave", he ordered. Sarina ran off back towards their temporary HQ. "Alek, take her to the shuttle", he ordered the bald man. Alek took Juhani by the shoulder and steered her towards the shuttle bay in the Upper City.

Revan walked towards the apartment complex and saw something he hadn't been expecting. A tall Wookiee was being pushed around by three Feeorin thugs. Revan watched as a blue form ran at the thugs. Revan was shocked to see it was a seven year old Twi'lek girl. "Leave him alone you cor slimes", she shouted. One of the thugs saw the young girl and lashed out, knocking the girl out cold. The Wookiee roar in anger and grabbed the alien, yanking him up by the throat. Revan lost it and leaped for the other thugs. His lightsaber impaled the first then twisted around and decapitated the other.

The one the Wookiee was holding gave a death cry and was thrown aside. Both of them moved to the young girl. Revan quickly checked her for any serious injury. He smiled when he saw that she'd only wake up with one whopper headache. He turned to the Wookiee and said in the Wookiee's native tongue, "[She'll be fine. I'm leaving her in your care]". The Wookiee scooped the girl into his arms and left, nodding curtly to him as he went…

* * *

**Present Day**

…Revan shut out the memories and returned to his task. He now was seeing through her eyes and hearing through her ears. Her mind was a mess. He saw that her eyes were hazy and everything she heard was like a distant echo.

"_I don't like this"_, he heard a Twi'lek voice say, _"The boss is going a little too far holding a Republic Officer captive, but to bring her here of all places is insanity"_. That told Revan all he needed to know. He turned to Carth.

"Looks like their holding her in Brejik's estate", he said. Carth cursed then said, "That place is pretty much a fortress. There's no way we can make it into there". Revan nodded.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way to get her out", he commented. He started to sort through and place them into the blanks. He remembered the young Twi'lek and the Wookiee and wondered what had become of them. He hoped he'd find out.

The two men entered the local cantina and saw a small man in the middle of a face off with a Rodian and two Twi'lek's. The man's aura wasn't a pleasant one. He'd killed a lot of people in his time.

The man, who one of the aliens called Calo Nord, flicked his arm and there was a sudden flash of a flash bang grenade going off. Revan covered his eyes and activated his Force Sight ability. He saw Calo Nord draw a Mandolorian heavy blaster and fire three times. All three aliens crumpled.

Revan ignored the bounty hunter and walked into the east wing. He found who he was looking for; the man called Holden. "Hey you, Holden", he called, "We need to talk". After some persuasion he convinced Holden to call off the bounty. As he and Carth left the wing they saw two Rodians approach a young Twi'lek girl. The girl, of about 14 standard years old, wrinkled her nose and said, "I told you to get lost, so leave me alone bug-eyes, your breath smells like Bantha Poodoo". Revan watched the argument continue until a Wookiee appeared at the girl's side. The Rodians took flight and ran off.

Revan reached out with the Force and sensed immediately that the girl was strong in the Force. He walked over, watching the Wookiee, whom he now recognised was the same Wookiee he'd helped out years ago. Revan turned to Carth. "Find us a table and I'll see if we can talk to them", he said, "Oh, and use my code-name only for the time being", he added. Carth nodded and moved off.

The girl seemed to sense his approach, since she turned around when she couldn't have normally detected them. "Say I don't recognise you two", she said in a chipper voice, "and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City". Revan smiled kindly. "We're new", he said. Carth had found an empty booth and signalled him to bring them over. "My friend and I would like to talk to you if you don't mind". The young Twi'lek smiled and followed him over to the table where Carth was.

"I'm Mission by the way", she said, "Mission Vao and this big Wookiee here is my best friend Zaalbar". The Wookiee growled in greeting. Revan smiled. "I know who you are", he said, "I met you six years ago, though you probably don't remember it since you were knocked out cold". Zaalbar roared in surprise causing Mission to jump. Revan smile grew. "Now your friend here knows who I am, but you must promise not to say anything to loud".

The girl nodded. "I go by the cover name of Jenith Kinther but your friend here knows me as…" he hesitated for a moment, "Well that not important at the moment. Just know that I'm a Jedi knight undercover at the moment. The thing is we need your help". Mission looked curious but decided to let it go, for the moment.

"Okay so what do you need?" she asked. Revan looked pleased. "Well we need a place to stay in the Lower City and we need to find a young Jedi, who is been held captive by one of the gangs here in the Lower City, the Black Vulkar's". At the mention of the Black Vulkar's Mission's face filled with rage. "Anything to take those Shutta's down, especially that traitor Brejik".

Mission and Carth moved off towards the exit. Revan leaned in and whispered to the Wookiee in the Wookiee's native tongue, "[I know you know who I am but please for security means don't tell her or anyone else for the time being]". The Wookiee seemed to comprehend and nodded in agreement. With that small matter settled the moved and rejoined the others.

After an introduction with Gadon Thek leader of the Hidden Beks, Revan and his team returned to the streets of the Lower City. He'd stayed slightly behind and given the team in the Upper City a status update and details on the new security measures. It was clear what they needed to do; get the prototype swoop accelerator from the Vulkar base and return it to the Hidden Beks.

As they continued towards the Under City, with the help of the Sith clearance papers from the Beks, they noticed a confrontation going on ahead. A human thug was demanding payment from two Vulkars, who looked furious. That quickly changed as a Mandolorian came up beside the thug. The Vulkars quickly payed up and fled. Revan approached the Mandolorian.

"Those Vulkars are dumber than a Hutt Slug", he commented. Revan grinned. "You're an Ordo", he said. The Mandolorian grinned back. "And you're a Bloodraven", he said with obvious delight, "Didn't think there were any of you left in the Galaxy".

"Few enough", Revan admitted, "Given what has happened I wouldn't be surprised if I was the last". The Mandolorian nodded in understanding. Revan thought there saw something familiar about his face. That was confirmed as another set of memories came back to him.

* * *

**Five hours after the Invasion of Duxn Began**

"Sir", came the voice of Admiral Colland over his comlink, "Our advance teams have destroyed the anti-air batteries". Revan nodded in satisfaction. The Republic Guard, an elite team of Jedi Knights, and the squads under its command had done its job. "Bravo team, Alpha team, Omega team; go, go, go", he shouted into the comlink. From the three Hammerheads around them drop pods began to fall to the planet below.

"This is Delta team", he said, "Launch". The brace that was holding his pod released it and he plummeted to towards the planet. Onderon loomed in the distance, under attack by even more ships then there were over Duxn.

A squad of Mando Fighters flew straight at them. Bravo and half of Alpha were blown to bits. Revan looked out and saw the face of the Mandolorian leading the charge…

* * *

**Malachor; Ten hours after the Death of Mandolor**

Revan exited the turbolift and stepped onto the detention level. He walked up to the man in charge of guarding the Detention Cells. "Anything?" Revan asked. The man shook his head.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore", Revan continued, "The senate has ordered them to be released on multiple remote worlds". Revan didn't wait for the man to respond and walked down the rows of Cells. Revan noticed several high ranked Mando's including Cassus Fett and the man who'd lead the fighter strike over Duxn, Canderous Ordo.

He didn't hold any grudge against them; his Mandolorian and Jedi training prevented anything like that from being part of his being. He simply turned and walked away.

* * *

**Present Day; Taris**

Revan snapped those memories and the others all into place, then returned his attention to Canderous Ordo. The Mando said, "Hope to see you around again", and walked off after his comrade. Revan continued on towards the Under City entrance, his companions right beside him.

"You're a Mandolorian?" Mission asked with a voice that registered both surprise and disbelief. Carth once again had his hands on his blasters. "Half Mandolorian", Revan corrected her, "My father was a Mandolorian Jedi knight, one of three Mandolorian Jedi at that time, and my mother was a Tythonian Jedi. The Jedi had discovered that the Mandolorians had Force-sensitive children amongst them and as such made them an offer. They'd take the Force-sensitive Mandolorian children of their hands in exchange for money or whatever the parents wanted. Then at the age of twelve they'd be given a choice of stay with the Jedi, returning to the Mandolorians or going off into the galaxy on their own. My father decided to stay with the Jedi until, quite unexpectedly he fell in love with my mother. From then on they met in secret and continued their service to the Jedi. But when they were both eighteen my mother fell pregnant with me. They fled to the world of Deralia and stayed there. They taught me many things that made me different from the other Jedi when they were found and I was taken". Mission gasped and Zaalbar roared in fury. Revan nodded sadly. "Needless to say I took up the new challenge which has lead me to where I am today. My Master, like me was different from the other Jedi. She taught me that the teachings of most of the modern day Jedi were flawed and that was why my parent decided to leave. My conception merely hastened that decision. And to answer the question you most likely want to ask, yes my master was also the Master of my mother and father".

They reached the street leading to the Under City elevator. "We'll talk more about that later", he said, "in the meantime we have a mission to attend to".

The guard held up a hand as they came to the entrance. "Hold on there civilian. Only those with Sith clearance papers can pass through here", he said in a clear and, quite oddly, non-hostile voice. Revan produce his datapad and handed it to him. The man looked at it and waved them through without any incident.

They descended and entered into the world of the oppressed, the Under City.

* * *

**Well see you later.**

**R&R.**


End file.
